Just Your Problem
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Keegan joins us again, only this time he betrays Revy in the worst way! Poor Revy...so heartbroken...She takes revenge on him...and he earned it! Rated for sexual situations and language. Also, there's some quotes in there everyone might recognize! XD


Spoot: Oh my god I think my block is gone!

Revy: *Grumbles* It's two in the morning…

Spoot: MY BLOCK IS GONE *Shaking her*

Just Your Problem

Revy let out a weird growl as she stared at Keegan. The little blond was sitting at the table stuffing his fat cheeks with her pizza…HER PIZZA! Her eye twitched. No one touches her pizza…no matter how cute and blond they might be! She stepped further in the kitchen and put her hand on the table, causing him to look up, his cheeks puffed out and full. "Mmmh?" He muttered as he chewed. "Spit…it out." She snarled at him. He looked confused, raising one brow. "My pizza! Spit it out! It's mine! I paid for it! I hoofed all the way down there! I picked it up! It's mine! _Spit it out!"_ So he did, at her request, he spit out a gob of gunk that was masticated deep dish. She looked down at the goop on the plate then back up at him as her brow twitched.

He gave a sheepish shrug and opened his mouth to speak when she grabbed him up by his shirt. "Look here you vocoloid lookin' motherfucker!" She barked as she shook him. He let her. The trick to dealing with Revy's temper was to not show fear. Keegan just swayed back and forth, as she shook. His face showing no emotion. "You owe me twenty fifty! Aaaand a new pizza…also you owe me new boots!"

"Wait, what?" Keegan yelped as he crashed back into reality. "New boots? But…I haven't touched your shoes. I have my own!" She set him down roughly and put a finger on his forehead. "You threw up on my boots yesterday, remember?" She hissed as she poked his brow. He swayed back and forth as he thought back to the incident. He got a stupid grin on his face when he recalled that he had indeed _hurled_ all over…and inside her boots. "You fed me whisky Revy…that was your fault." She took a step back and crossed her arms. "Bullshit."

"Tis not bullshit my dear lady!" He sang out in a mock British accent. "No, see…last night, as I recall…you came home trashed…handed me a bottle and put a gun to my head…you said, 'drink you little shit or I kill your cat.' That's what you said, yes ma'am indeed!" He chirped as he raised a finger in the air and shut his eyes. "Oh like you give two shits about that cat." Revy barked as she turned to the table. She began to dig in for a slice of pizza. "Ah, I'll have you know I love my little puss puss!" He said as he gave her butt a shove, causing her to plop down in a chair. She looked dead at him and narrowed her eyes. "Tell me the cats name…what's the cat's name god damn it…you tell me that cat's name and I'll shoot myself in the fuckin' head." She growled.

Keegan scoffed and crossed his arms. He stood there a second; going from a calm state to a nervous panicked one as he tried to remember the name. He had always called the little hairless thing Puss. His brow furrowed and his face scrunched up as he tried to remember. "The fuck was it's name Keegan!" Revy barked as she pulled her gun out. "SKIPPY! Skippy…his name was Skippy!" Keegan said in a panic as he held his hands out. She glared at him and put the gun to her head. "Oh what color was it bitch!" She hollered as she put her finger on the trigger. Keegan, being the fast little hunter he was, snatched the gun away from her and put it down his pants. He made the worst face he had ever made before in his short life. "COLD! Ooooh that's cold!" He yelped. Revy smirked at him as she watched his face contort into a fucking jack-o-lantern. "Are you commando right now?" Her question oozed sexual desire. She knew it drove the blond crazy.

"No, stop! Stop! Don't…do that to me right now! I got a hunk of cold ass metal down my pants!" He huffed out, causing her to laugh and stand. She walked around, got behind him, and put her arms around him. "Mmmh…I love that dirty talk…" She moaned into his ear. He gasped and leaned on the table. "COLD HEARTLESS CUNT!" He snarled. She just laughed and tucked her hands under his shirt and let them travel up his torso and chest, stopping to fondle a nipple.

"Ah! Revy…p-please!"

"I love it when you beg…."

"No…don't…stop!"

"Don't stop? Ok!" She chuckles as she turned him around and shoved him back onto the table. She crawled over him and began to kiss and bite at his neck. He let out gasp after gasp as her lips touched each and every sweet spot. Her hand traveled south and flicked his button open. "Pleeease! Revy!" He choked out, then covered his mouth. "Dutch…what about…Dutch…he'll be home…soon…s-so…" She shut him up with a deep, sloppy kiss as she let her hand tuck into his pants. She broke the kiss with a smack and smiled wide. "HA! You are commando! I knew it!"

"R-Re..vy…I..just cleaned…t-th'table…"

"Guess it's getting dirty huh…." She hissed as she wrapped her hand around her gun. She kissed him as she slowly removed her weapon from his pants and put the barrel to his head. "Touch my pizza again…and I'll fucking end you." She hissed, her voice, like her eyes, were now dark and cold. She got up, put her gun in it's holster and turned to go. Keegan sat up a bit with a huff and looked down at his exposed lap. "But…what about…my…" She turned a bit, looking at him from over her shoulder. She had a sick smile on her face as she winked and spoke, "That's just your problem."

Spoot: YAY…oh and don't ever touch my pizza.

Keegan: Noted…


End file.
